Simple Laughter and Flashbacks
by RegallyCharmingRegina
Summary: MadQueen ensues. A typical Saturday for Regina and Jefferson. First MadQueen fic.. Read and Review? Rating T for now..
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This story is just begining dearies. *smiles* It's my first MadQueen fic so be gentle with your reviews? Also. Italics are memorylikethingies. SHANK YOU! Rating will go up in later chapters. *shrugs***

Disclaimer. I do not own anything that has to do with OUAT.. I only own the plot of the story. Which, I don't think there is one. 

_His laugh. It always made her melt, fall weak at the knees. She wouldn't let it compare with anyone else's laugh. He'd told her that only the worthy had heard his laugh, that it was their little secret, and she believed him. Young, impressionable Queen Regina believed him with ever fiber of her being because she'd loved him. He was her first love. Her only love. Nothing would ever change that. Not her mother, not the horrendous King Leopold, and definitely not Snow White. So far, her secret affair had been indeed kept a secret. Her mother, long banished to Wonderland for making Regina marry the old king in the first place, had no knowledge of her affair before she was banished. Snow had caught her once, and Regina set her in her place. If she were to tell the king, Regina didn't know what she would do, but it would be treacherous._

_She watched him as he laughed at a simple joke she'd made at the king's expense. She lay on her stomach tangled in her royal bed sheets with him on his side directly beside her. Her eyes slipped closed for mere moments to relish in the feeling of his fingers tracing patterns on her back. It was such a sweet, calming gesture that it made the queen slip a tear out of her eye. Of course, she'd caught it before her lover even saw it. "I love you." She whispered for the very first time since they'd started this. Although she'd loved him long before she'd care to admit._

_They would sneak around while the king was out of the castle, or she would ride off of the castle grounds on Rocinante to meet up with him somewhere. For Regina, the admission of love was difficult, especially give the situation. But the moment she didn't hear it back, she just pretended he had, she knew he had his reasons and she respected them. She nearly tackled him and kissed him deeply until laughter reverberated from his throat. She rolled her onto her back and began to tickle her, she couldn't control her laughter either._

...

Mayor Mills shot up out of bed from the sweet dream she'd just had. But the funny thing was, it wasn't a dream. It was a beautiful memory. She sighed and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and inhaling the scent on her pillow. It was purely him. She had gone through lengths keep him by her side. He was her knight in shining armor, although some say he's mad, insane even. The former queen saw nothing of the sorts. She heard the shower running as she rolled onto her back and a slow smile spread across her face as she heard the raspy voice attempting to sing in the shower. She rolled her eyes and stifled her giddiness. Regina slid out of bed, wrapping the bed sheet around her naked form as she sleepily sauntered into the bathroom. She leaned in the doorway on her hip for a few moments, watching the beautiful man before her shower and sing without the knowledge of her sudden presence. Part of her believed that he knew she was standing there. But she dropped the sheet, quietly opened the glass shower door and slid into the shower without his acknowledgement. How she managed that? She had no clue. It wasn't until she wrapped her arms around him that he acknowledged her with a simple 'Good morning' and he turned in her arms to give her a kiss.

Later on that morning, she stood barefooted in the kitchen, hair still a little damp and a wide smile on her face. She wore nothing but that smile and the enlarged shirt of her lover as she patiently waited on the coffee maker to finish brewing. The aroma of the coffee making her want to drool. It was her favorite smell from this new land. The land without magic. Only her and her lover knew the truth about The Dark Curse. Regina, because she cast it, and her lover because he was banished here long before the curse was even thought of. She closed her eyes in remembrance of her horrible journey and the things she had to do get back the man she loved.

...

_The king had caught them. He had come home early from a trade with King George because Snow had begged him to. He walked into her bed chamber without a knock and it was all over. The king had caught Regina and the other man in a passionate tryst, neither of them noticing the king until he cleared his throat. Both wuickly hopped off of the bed and covered themselves. Suddenly her happiness was ripped away. Regina was locked away in her bed chamber and her lover? He was sent to a world without magic, banished for as long as he may live. _

_She had spent may a nights crying upon her bed for her lost love. She was unhappy and her wretched husband knew it. She was stuck, stuck in a loveless marriage, stuck with a step-daughter whom she knew was the reason her father came back to the castle early that day. Neither Leopold, nor Snow would admit it, but the young queen knew better. She planned her revenge on the young girl quickly. But one thing stood in her way.. The king. It wasn't until a month after a stranger came to the castle, after one of the king's visits to the beach, that Regina had gotten her idea for revenge on the king as well. _

_The stranger had fallen for her, easily of course, and had killed her husband. Rumpelstiltskin had taught Regina well, very well so in fact that she was never suspected for the king's mysterious death. The stranger, having been devastated, ended up being her magic mirror due to his weakness for her. Love was indeed weakness, and Regina knew that. It became her undoing. The evil inside of her brewed because of her lost love. She had spent years trying to go after Snow White instead of trying to find out which realm her lost love was banished to._

...

A laugh echoed through the kitchen of the mayors mansion and she turned quickly. "You scared me!" She swatted her husband's bare chest with a shake of her head. It was the simplicity of everything that made him laugh nowadays. He laughed a lot more often in this world with her than he did in the Enchanted Forest. They were no longer 'queen and forbidden lover'. They were a happily married couple, completely away from everything that could tear them apart. The simplicity of his laughter, it was the only thing that made her completely at ease. She leant up on her tippy-toes to kiss him and was stopped abruptly when the coffee maker began to beep, signaling it was finished. She grinned and turned around, but he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back to him. It was then her turn to simply laugh and turn around in his arms. She placed her delicate hands on the back of his neck and stood on her tip-toes to kiss him softly. "Let me get my coffee.. I've been waiting forever."

He looked at her with the most amused smile her could muster before whispering in her ear. "The coffee maker only takes twenty minutes to brew." He smirked as he pulled away and turned his back to her, opening the nearest cupboard for two coffee mugs.

She remembered how they first met. She always would. It was one of those memories someone just couldn't forget.

...

_ He was sitting with the king, her husband, going over some nonsense about a hat to wear to young Snow's birthday ball. Regina had thought it was incredibly absurd. The king was bald, he didn't need to hide it with a hat. She was only twenty years old, having been married to Leopold since she was eighteen. The young queen had walked into the throne room, forgetting about her husband's meeting. She immediately froze. No one had noticed her yet, her eyes were transfixed on the hat maker. Her eyes took in his features. Although he was sitting, he looked rather tall, muscular even. For a hat-maker, he was incredibly beautiful. She found herself staring for a little too long and quickly shook her head of the improper thoughts that crossed her mind. But then he looked up at her and they locked eyes for mere moments. Her breath caught in her throat and she could no longer breathe. She gulped and turned away, pretending to be picking at the hem of her dress the moment the king noticed where the hat maker's gaze was laid. He cleared his throat, something the queen heard a lot, and told Regina that she needed to have her gown hemmed immediately. She nodded quickly and walked away without any arguing. The look of the hat maker still etched in her mind._

_It was a week later when she had another encounter with the mysterious hat maker. She had yet to know his name, but every night she had dreamed of his eyes. Just that gaze alone had sent shivers up her spine. He had come into the throne room looking for the king. But to Regina's advantage, the king had been out and would be gone for a few days at the least. Her breath had caught once again the moment his heated gaze came across her. She knew in that moment that she was done for. _

...

They sat at the dining room table, both barefoot and half dressed, playing footsie under the table whilst they ate breakfast and drank their coffee. Both refused to acknowledge the game of footsie going on under the table until Regina burst into a fit of laughter and nearly fell out of her chair the moment his big toe grazed the bottom of her foot. "Ticklish?" He smirked.

"You know I am!" She threw her napkin at him with a hint of playful anger, and picked her fork back up. This was always their Saturday morning routine. Neither had to work, nothing pressing to do, so they'd just lounge around the mayoral mansion and goof off. Sometimes they'd spend the day in bed. Other times, it would be spent in the living room, or in a long soak in the bathtub. Their routine depended on their mood, and when they couldn't agree, they'd compromise. It was simple really.

She finished breakfast, waiting for him to finish eating before leaning over him in his chair, planting a kiss on his lips and sauntering into the kitchen the way she always did. She stood at the sink, slowly doing the dishes, waiting to feel his presence come into the room. Her body visibly relaxed once she knew he was behind her. Sometimes, the flashbacks seemed almost too real, as if she were le-living them all over again. All of the pain and anguish of being away from the man she truly loved. The pain of knowing he was trapped in some other land and had no magic to return home to her.

...

_"You know Dearie, I know how to get your beloved hat maker back to you."_

Regina remembered Rumpelstiltskin's voice from that day all too well. She had been trying for years now, to get to him, or to get him back to her. All of the magic beans were gone from the wars with the giants years ago. The king had destroyed Jefferson's hat with ease after he was banished. She had no way of getting to him. She remembered her reaction too. The now 'Evil' Queen had been all too eager.

_"How?" She said rather quickly, she would do anything to find her loved one, to bring him home to her, or to even just be with him in the land without magic. As long as she was with him, it did not matter where she was._

_"The Dark Curse." He said with a grin. "We can just.. Add a twist. It'll bring him to you after the curse has been followed through with. But there is a catch.. It takes everyone from this land, and takes them to the land without magic. Everyone will be frozen in time. It will take away their happiness. It will destroy all happy endings." Rumple had giggled in that moment._

_"Since when do I care about anyone's happiness but my own?" She snapped and walked off, scheming, thinking about how she wanted the curse to work._

...

On the couch, they cuddled together, still in their state of half-dressed, as they watched old back and white movies. Regina loved them personally. she liked to imagine what color things would be in the movies if they were in color. She knew it sounded very childish, but she didn't care. It was her little secret. Her husband was lying on the couch flat on his back, Regina was nestled between the back of the couch and his side. Her leg was draped her his and her head rested just over his heart. She was incredibly comfortable just laying there in his shirt, watching movies with him. She wouldn't have it no other way.

She had fallen asleep halfway through the second movie, the sound of his heartbeat and his finger's fiddling with her shoulder length hair had made her sleepy. Her mind gently floated off to the night she had found him again. She dreamt of the kiss they shared in her office. The feeling of her lost love returning had made her smile so much she felt her cheeks burn.

...

_She had in her office, doing the same thing she had for the past week. It had been a week since she'd woken up in this land without magic and she still had not found him. He had not found her either. How was she to know whether or not Rumple had lied to her? The twisted little imp was good at such things. He liked to toy with her. Use her for his own gain. Maybe her lover was in a different land without magic? She did not know. But she was stuck in this curse until it was to be broken by prophecy. She sighed, set down her pen, and leaned her head back until it rested against the back of her chair. Regina closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. _

_"I'm looking for Mayor Mills?" _

_Her eyes shot open. Her mind was playing with her now, she was hearing things. No, not just things. It was him. She was hearing him. She was hearing the man she'd fallen for all those years ago. She sat up quickly and her eyes widened, tears pricking them. "Jefferson?" She whispered in disbelief. The tears sliding down her face. She was frozen in her spot, but she knew it was him. His eyes gazed into her's much like they had the night they met. _

_She heard it then, his silky, smooth voice. "Regina..." He too had tears in his eyes. Regina didn't know why he'd come here, what brought him here.. But it definitely didn't matter. She stood and slowly walked into his arms. She immediately let her head rest on his chest and his arms circled around her. She could feel the evil bitterness leave her body the moment he touched her. They stood there for several minutes, Regina crying, Jefferson trying to sooth her as tears of his own fell. _

_Simultaneously, they both looked up at each other. Regina was speechless, she had never thought that she would actually succeed. No matter how much she worked her ass off to find him, she actually had believed she would fail. She slid her hands from his chest to the back of his neck and pulled him down to kiss her. It was the most emotionally powered kiss she had ever experienced in her life. She didn't want to let go for fear of it all being a dream. But when she had no other choice than to pull away and breathe, she kept her eyes on his. "You're really here.." She whispered breathessly._

_His voice was music to her ears. "That I am." He kissed her once more. "I'm not going anywhere now."_

_..._

"Regina..." She moaned and hid her face. "Darling...?" She didn't open her eyes. "Gina!" She sat up quickly, startled to find that her husband, Jefferson, no longer beside her on the couch. But instead, he was standing in front of her with a huge smile and this time he had a t-shirt on.

She smacked him on the chest playfully. "You scared me!" She rolled her eyes when he feigned hurt and she leaned up to kiss him. Regina of course, she was up to no good. instead of meeting him half-way for the kiss, she pulled him down on to the couch with her. He laid half on top of her and half on the couch, laughing hard against her neck.

"Why on earth did you do that?" She felt the vibrations of his voice against her neck and she shivered a little.

"Payback is a bitch." She said with a little smirk and turned her face to kiss him languidly. She bit down on his lower lip and tugged until he groaned. She pulled away, winked, pushed him off of her and hopped off the couch. "That's what you get for waking me up like that!"

It took her almost five extra seconds to realize that he had hopped up off of the floor and was preparing to chase her around the house. He stared her down with a quirked eyebrow, and she knew he was waiting for her to run. She smirked and waved her hand, disappearing into a plume of purple smoke. She laughed as she heard him call out after her. "You cheated!"

She sat on the edge of their bed, still wearing his over-size white shirt but she added one of his hats into the mix. She placed the hat on her head crookedly and crossed her long, bare legs. She stretched her arms out behind her and leaned on her hands as she waited for her husband to show up. Her eyebrow quirked up once again when he ran into the doorway of their shared bedroom, out of breath and staring at her in disbelief. "You cheated." He panted.

"I did no such thing. I simply got you to come to the bedroom faster." She winked and crooked her finger at him. Jefferson complied and leaned over her to kiss her, effectively letting Regina fall back onto the bed with him leaning over her. She pulled his face down closer to her's and kissed him even deeper before trailing her fingers up the back of his t-shirt. "See something you like Hatter?" She grinned and then laughed loudly when he pushed her higher up onto the bed.

...

_"The king will be back tomorrow." She whispered as her fingers trace patterns over his naked chest. "I won't be able to see you for a week." She refused to look in his eyes, not wanting to cry. The most they had been apart was three days, but for seven? Regina would surely not survive. She had grown accustomed of seeing Jefferson nearly every day. She'd told him things she swore she would never tell anyone else. She knew they were meant to be together, but if it weren't for the king, they could have ran off together and had their own happy ending. "I love you." She said as she placed a kiss on his shoulder._

_The first time she had told him, he hadn't responded and she understood why. She was the queen, he was a simple portal jumper who knew how to make hats. So instead, she had made light of the situation and attacked him, not in a horrible way of course. She understood that he didn't think it would last because of the king and he wanted to spare his own heart. She understood more than most women would. This was how had to be. But her eyebrows rose to her hairline as she heard those three little words come out of his mouth. _

_"I love you Regina." _

_In that moment, she froze and looked him in the eyes. "You said it." She whispered. _

_"That I did," He grinned and rolled onto his side. "And I plan to say it every time I see you until we die." She ran his fingertips over her arm and down to her sheet covered hip._

"You love me.." She muttered, looking deep into his eyes, almost into his soul.

"And I always will." 

_..._

She was panting as she laid on top of Jefferson in the quiet of their bedroom. His heavy breaths mingled with her's as they both tried to calm from the imense pleasure they had both recieved. Regina swore her eye sight had gone out for a few seconds. She placed a few soft kisses to her husband's neck and tangled the fingers of her left hand with his right. __

**AN: REVIEW for another Chapter. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Tell me what you think DEARS!**

"What are you thinking about?" he asked after almost twenty minutes of silence. She was still laying on him under neath of the soft, dark purple top sheet. Jefferson had protested about getting purple, he wanted a blue, or a green. But Regina won out and made him weak at the knees with a simple kiss.

"I was thinking about the Enchanted Forest.." She said ever-so-quietly. She knew he didn't like talking about it. But every once in a while, Regina needed to know he was okay, that the dreams of him being thrown in to his own hat forcefully weren't still haunting him. She rolled off of him and onto the bed beside him. She laid on her side, facing her beautiful Hatter. "Do you miss it?" She asked quietly.

He turned to face her, seemingly not mad, or upset. He seemed content enough to have the conversation. "Do I miss what Gina?" He asked softly.

"The Enchanted Forest? What we had there?" She looked at his chest for a moment.

"I don't. I like what we have now. We are free, happy.. I miss the magic, sure.. But it'll come back." He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed each one of her knuckles, then her wedding ring. "I only want you. I don't care where we are as long as we are free."

...

_"Jefferson!" She said in a loud whisper. Regina had just hopped off of her steed and walked along the path towards their secret meeting place when the king was in the castle. She frowned when she didn't see him. "Jefferson?" She had her back to a tree as she looked through the forest. Suddenly something picked her up from behind and she gasped in surprise. The moment she was let back to the ground she gasped. "Jefferson!" She smacked his arm with the reigns attached to her horse, Rocinante. "You scared me!" _

_He had the widest grin on his face imaginable. "I had to." He leaned his face forward to kiss her and she simply turned her head and his lips landed on her soft, pale cheek. "Regina.." He groaned. "I was simply joking with you." _

_A slow smirk spread across her face. "And you actually believed that I could be mad at you?" She let go of Rocinante's reigns, knowing he wouldn't leave her side if she had begged him to, and wrapped her arms around Jefferson's neck. :How foolish young Hatter." She teased and pressed a small kiss to his lips. "Miss me?" She mumbled. _

_"I missed you so much." He said softly. "I found somewhere for us to spend the day together." _

...

She squinted her eyes, knife in hand. She held it up pointing towards the ceiling as she placed her other hand on her hip as she tried to figure out what to chop up first. She was standing in front of the counter before fresh vegetables. There was everything she needed to cook a fresh chicken stir-fry. The chicken that she had already pre-cut was defrosting in the sink and she had peppers, onions and fresh herbs before her. Jefferson was in the shower for the second time that day. She closed her eyes for a moment and grinned as she heard his voice echo throughout the mansion. One thing that never failed her, it was Jefferson's shower singing.

Things were so different from the Enchanted Forest. They were actually happy and healthy together this time. They could be out in public without worrying of who saw them or how long they could be together before departing again. She looked down at her wedding ring. They had married within a month of him coming back to her, they spent their honeymoon in a small house along the only beach area in Storybrooke on the other side of the woods. As far as she knew, no one knew it was there. It had been an amazing amount of time. They'd been married for almost eighteen years and they were still going stronger than ever. Everyday was like the very first.

She began chopping peppers and gasped as she cut the very edge of her middle finger with the knife. "Shit!" She grabbed a dish towel and held it tightly to her bleeding finger. She heard the singing stop and the shower turn off. "Jeff!" She yelled in a pained voice and withing seconds, her towel clad husband was running down the stairs.

"What happened?" He said, his eyes watching the blood seep into the white kitchen rag. He grabbed her hand and opened the towel, looking over the gash in her finger. "Come upstairs and I'll bandage it darling."

She explained to him what had happened as he squeezed her finger on the way up the stairs. She was wincing the entire time. "Jeff. Ouch." She frowned as they walked into the bathroom. He helped her sit on the toilet's closed lid and held her hand out as he dug around for the first aid kit.

"You are entirely too clumsy. I remember you cutting yourself with that hook when we were fishing in Lake Nostos." He grinned as she rolled her eyes.

"That was _your_ fault." She grunted as he pour iodine on her wound. "You handed me the hook wrong."

"Oh sure, blame me." He joked. "You took it from my hand."

"Well, we shouldn't have been fishing there anyways.."

He laughed and bandaged up her finger. "We shouldn't have done a lot of things we did in or around that lake." He winked and leant down to kiss her.

"Don't get me started, I have to cook." She stood and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

He remembered when he used to hesitate when saying it. "And I love you." He kissed her softly and placed his hands on her lower back.

"My knight in shining armor." She winked and turned to walk away, smacking his butt lightly.

He laughed and turned to chase her down the stairs and into the kitchen.

...

_"Lake Nostos." He grinned as they came upon the deep blue magical waters hidden deep in the woods. "It's said to have healing powers, and if someone swims in it, it will restore their health even if they are not sick."_

_"Well, the water is rather beautiful." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. "I've missed you my dearest love."_

He grinned and kissed her back before setting down his satchel. "I told you I had found us somewhere to be alone."

She laughed softly and looked down at his bag. She'd missed him terribly, living with the king was stressful and demanding but Jefferson always relaxed her. He made her feel wanted, loved, and cared for. She knew no one else had cared for her the way that he had or the way that he always would. "What's in the satchel dear?" She said with a hint of humor in her voice.

"Fishing equipment." He said with a soft chuckle as he backed up and sat down on a rather large rock. Regina's eyes widened, she didn't like fish. She began walking towards him sultrily.

"I can think of something better for us to do." She said with a wink and she straddled his thighs on the rock. "Can you?" She whispered in his ear.

"Oh I think I can." He grinned and kissed her deeply.

...

He had caught her, wrapping his arms around her mid0section tightly as they crossed into the threshold of the kitchen. It had caused Regina to affectively burst into a fit of laughter. He tickled her and then pinned her to the counter. "How about we go to Granny's instead?" He mumbled softly against her neck, his breath causing goosebumps on her skin.

"I already pulled everything out for dinner darling." She muttered breathlessly as her eyes slowly shut. She bit her lip, Jefferson was very persuasive when it came to what he wanted.

"Yes.." He muttered, leaving small kisses on her neck. "But, I want to eat with you in public." He bit ever so gently where her neck met her shoulder.

His eyes widened when she pushed him backward a bit. "Fine." She grinned. "But, YOU get to put the food away while I get read." She winked and sauntered off upstairs. She felt his eyes on her as she walked up the stairs to their bedroom.

She rounded the corner and walked into their bedroom, immediately heading for her closet with a little bit of a smirk on her face. It was the kind of smirk the Evil Queen in her would get if she was winning.

A half hour later, Regina walked down the stairs, her heels hitting the wooden floors with every step, causing Jefferson anticipation. Her voice was a sweet as honey when she spoke. "Jeff? Dear?" She asked softly. Little did he know that the second he was her his mouth would drop.

And it did. He had never once seen Regina in a pair of jeans. but tonight, she rocked a pair of skin tight ones. He groaned as his eyes wandered down her legs and to her heels. "Regina." Her growled a little.

She smirked once again and sauntered towards him. "You like?" She spun around slowly so he could get the 'full view'. Regina knew what the jeans would do to her body. Accentuate her ass and steal the show. She hated jeans with a passion, but the look on her husband's face was well worth the thirty-five bucks she spent on the offending fabric that now covered her lower half.

His response was another growl that sent shivers down his wife's spine. Regina loved that noise, it made her want to scratch his back and forget about going to Granny's. But him pulling the car keys off of the key ring by the door and pulling her to his side reminded her of their dinner.

**AN: The 25th reviewer gets a one-shot of their choice. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Tell me what you think DEARS!  
**_  
She laughed as she readjusted her dress and climbed off of the rock. "Now that's one way to 'rock' someone's world." She smirked and leant down to kiss him softly. She watched as he sat up, fixing his attire and reaching to dig into the satchel. "You were serious about the fishing thing?" She tilted her head._

About an hour later, Jefferson had Regina setting up her pole, it had taken a bit of convincing, but she said she would try it. He held a hook out in his palm for her to take. Regina, being the klutz that she was, grabbed hte wrong end and nicked her finger.

"Ouch!" She grumbled and stuck the bleeding apendage in her mouth. "Dis ish all our fauwlt." She said with her finger in her mouth. Jefferson couldn't help but laugh and pull out some bandages.

"I knew ou would hurt yourself." He laughed.

"No, you hurt me." She smacked his chest lightly, in a playful manner. "You handed it to me wrong."

"You took it from the palm of my hand darling." He said as he patched it up. "If the king asks, simply tell him you cut your finger on Rocinante's rope." He said as he placed a little kiss over the wound. "Or we could just forget the fishing and hop into the lake.." He said mischieviously. Jefferson backed away from the young Queen and began to strip down to his birthday suit. "Join me?"

A large grin spread across her face and she rushed to undress once again. She hopped into the water directly after him with a loud laugh. 

-

Sitting in Granny's was not unusual for Regina and Jefferson. They enjoyed the food that the old woman made. OF course, Regina and Jefferson were the only ones who knew who she really was. They sat in a booth, always preferably in the corner so that they could watch everyone. Regina didn't want everyone to lose their happy endings just so that she could get her's. Although, the evil in her did thrive on watching Snow White sit at a table all by her lonesome. Regina had actually led Snow to the hospital where David was in a coma, just ot see if they would have that 'true love' moment, it never came.

She leant back in her side of the booth and winked a Jefferson, who in turn bit his lip and winked back before patting the seat beside him. "Come sit over here?" Regina just shook her head.

"I'm not falling for that one again." She mumbled softly. "Mr. Gold walked right by us last time and you had your had down my pants. Or rather up my skirt.. whatever." She shrugged and sat back up.

"Speaking of the devil.." Jefferson said, motioning to the jingling bell that signaled someone entering the Bed and Breakfast. It was indeed Mr. Gold.

"Oh dear God." She grumbled and leant forward to touch Jefferson's hand. She pretended to ignore the pawnshop owner ad focus on her husband. "I love you." She whispered softly.

"I love you too." He said before Mr. Gold had the chance to cut it.

"Madame Mayor." He nodded. "Jefferson." He nodded again. "I've never seen the both of you out of a Saturday." He looked at them suspiciously.

"Normally we aren't." Regina replied with a bitterness only she would possess. She absolutely hated Gold, for he was Rumplestiltskin, the man who pretended to be on her side. The man who used her to get what he wanted. He didn't honestly care about her reasons for casting the curse, as long as she cast it. She immediately regretted casting the curse once she woke up the next morning.

"Well, it was nice chatting with you dearie." She said with a smug look and turned back to the counter.

"That was pointless." Jefferson grumbled as he played with the ring on his wife's finger.

"He's trying to instill fear in me. " He said with a hint of amusement.

"Well, the big bad queen isn't afraid of anybody." He leant forward and kissed her jsut as Ruby brought out their food.

...

_She rode quickly, effortlessly throughout the forest to get back ot the castle. She was late, she knew that. They were to have dinner with King's George and Midas that night and Regina had missed her gown fitting for the evening. She groaned as Rocinanted jumped over falled trees just outside the castle gates._

She stopped at the stables, tied up Rocinante and went back to the castle. Running to her bedchambers and calling for her lady in waiting quickly. She washed up quickly, as fast as she could and then slipped into her undergarmets. HEr lady in waiting, Michelle, walked in and helped her into her corset, tying the strings to it tightly and then helping her into the gown. The whale bone of the corset barely let her breath. She wanted to be free.

She sat in the royal dining area across from her husband with a look of distaste. Regina hated royal anything. Only when the royal hatmaker walked in and she let her features soften.

King Leopold had hired Jefferson to make hats for him long ago. But just a few says ago, he moved into the castle. Giving Regina even more chances to be alone with him without suspicion. For that, she was thankful. Tomorrow was to be Regina and the king's fourth wedding aniversary. A grand celebration for the kingdom, for Reginait would be hell. Once a month she was to try and concieve an heir with the king, that once a month would be tomorrow.. Not by her choise of course. If Regina had the choice she would marry Jefferson and run away forever.

She looked away from Jefferson's gaze quickly when the king addressed her. She plastered a fake smile onto her face and began ineracting with the other royals. Inside she was practically dying. She wanted to be back at the lake, swimming in the healing water. She nearly blushed when her mind wandered to their 'activities'. She noticed king Leopold looking at her with an odd expression and she just simply smiled at him before excusing herself from the dining area. Regina wanted to be alone.

It wasn't long before she found herself standing before her apple tree. The sound of the wind whooshing through it's trees was calming. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes until she heard the king's voice.

"Regina?" Leopold spoke quitely.

She bit her lip and turned around. "Yes my dear husband?" Her voice was shaky and she looked at him.

"I know you aren't happy, but you would never stray from me? Would you my queen?" He asked, Regina could hear the hint of suspicious tone in his voice.

"No dear." She placed a kiss on his cheek ad walked back into the dining area.  


After eating, Regina avoided Mr. Gold like the plague. She held hands with Jefferson as they walked along the sidewalk of Storybrooke. She was leant into him a soft smile on her face and she laid her head against his arm. Even with her heels Regina was still considerably shorter than him. She closed her eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath before opening them again.

They were silent until Jefferson spoke quietly. "Why do you hate Mr. Gold so much?"

She bit her lip and stopped walking. "That is a conversation for home dear.. It's a long story and I'd rather explain it in... Private." She said softly. It was a long story. The story between Rumpelstiltskin and REgina was one of pain, sorrow and manipulation. Mostly the manipulation of Regina's feelings and pain. She squeezed his had gently and began walking again. "Don't worry, I know we haven't really talked about much of our _past_ but we will. I just want to enjoy us for the night." Her voice was throaty, soft and carefree. "I'd been without you too long, I can't handle being without you again."

They stepped up onto the porch of the mayoral mansion and leant his face down to kiss her. "You have nothing to worry about Regina. I will always, always be here for you." He grinned and added. "My queen."

She rolled her eyes and laughed softly. "My hatter." She said, knowing they were alone. She pulled hte keys from her purse and began to unlock the door, but was quickly distracted by Jefferson's lips. "Mhh.. Have we always been this way? In the honeymoon faze?"

"Mhhm. Always." He voice grumbled in her ear. "Akways will be."

She finally got the door open and pulled him into the house. "Desert dear? I can make us a pie.." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Regina.." He growled. "Last time you made pie, things got a little.." He cleared his throat. "Things got a little _sticky_."

She just simply sauntered upstairs to change her clothes and came back down to find Jefferson in the kitchen, washing apples for her. She wrapped her arms around him. Aparently he had canged too. She tilted her head and wrapped her arms around him from behind, kissing the back of his shoulder. "Mhm.. Looks like someone wants _pie_."

_The dinner took forever in Regina's mind. She was going to die of boredom if she heard any more drabble. Little did she know, listening to these conversations would help her run the kingdom in the near future._

Gold trades. That's all she heard about. How King Midas now had the gift of turning things into gold. King George had been trying for many moons to get into trade with Midas, Leopold, being such a kind man, or so everyone thought, he decided to help George in the matter.

She sat, picking at her fingernails, stealing glances with Jefferson. Once, winked at her and she tried her hardest not to laugh her ass off at the sight. It was just too cute. She figured, after her mother was gone, Regina had benished her after the first year of her and Leopold's marriage. she would be able to leave.. Flee the kingdom. But Rumpel would not let her. She had 'A greater destiny', or so he had said. Regina just wanted freedom, and she would do anything in her power to get it.

She had a secret 'training' session with the twisted imp later on that night. To practice magic. Regina was quite good actually, but she never showed it. She didn't even let Jefferson see the magic yet. Regina had been practicing with Rumpel since the day he refused to let her leave the castle. Now, Regina could only leave the grounds of a certain amount of time. Any long and she would be tracked, captured and revoked of her priviledges.

She watched Jefferson get up from the table, she shook her head, signaling that she could not meet tonight. She would send her lady in waiting with a message for him later. It was the least she could do. She watched him walk away. her eyes following him until he left the room. She then turned her attention back to Leopold and the two other kings. "I must get ready for bed dear." She said. "If I may be excused?"

The king nodded and she stood, giving hm a kiss on his bald head, for appearances of course. No one was to know that the queen was unhappy in a loveless marriage. She walked to her bed chambers, changing into some leisure clothes and sitting on her bed. "Rumplestitlskin." She called for him, her mother's magic book on hte bed beside her.

Sudden smoke and then the twisted smile of the dark one appeared in her bedroom. "You rrrrrrrang dearie?" 

**AN: There will be come action coming in the next chapter.. I know nothing really interesting has been going on yest, but in the next chapter we will go over the conflict of Leopold finding out about Regina and Jefferson. The 25th reviewer gets a one-shot of their choice. :D**


End file.
